


Seed Feeder

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bonding, Demons, Different World, Edelgard is Hubert's sister, Ferdinand is a mortal prince, Fluff and Smut, Horn Stimulation, Hubert is a incubi, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Pheromones, Princes & Princesses, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Top Ferdinand von Aegir, bottom bert, ludwig is homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: Hubert is an incubus that has become obsessed with a mortal prince. How can he win him over? Especially when Ferdinand can't see him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this series does have demon theme sex which includes tail fucking and horn play. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not continue reading this. 
> 
> Ludwig von Aegir is a homophobic bastard. 
> 
> Give me a shout on tumblr @sleepinthedirtfics. 
> 
> Also Thank you for the recent feedback! It fuels me to write more! More tags might be added in the future.

He sat in the tree that shaded the prince’s large window. The prince slept in his room, Golden waves tumbling over down pillows. A fluffy blanket pulled over that firm chest. Hubert wanted him, but alas Prince Ferdinand had done nothing that could make Hubert reveal himself to the mortal. 

Hubert was an incubus from the Ubus realm of Enbarr. They had a portal that opened into the woods of Aegir that allowed them to feed on humans. As a ubus they had to feed nightly and could never feed on the same person three times or that person would become their eternal mate and become a ubus. Ubus couples were unstoppable in power because they always fed each other well. Many referred to Ubus as seed feeders but the truth was that they fed on arousal and sexual energy, not the fluids themselves. 

To approach a mortal they had to show they were a sinner. One that had lust-driven appetites, was gluttonous, perhaps greedy, wrath filled, envious, lazy, and vain. Ferdinand was lacking in showing any of these. Sometimes Hubert questioned the matter of vanity as Ferdinand seemed to be proud of his title in public, but he knew that in his room at night Ferdinand hated being a prince and cried over all the pressure that went with it. Unlike his father, King Ludwig, he was neither greedy nor gluttonous. Ferdinand did tend to envy peasants, but never in a way where he let it harm another. He didn’t seem to be wrathful, even when his father would rightfully earn some wrath. He was a hard worker, no one could ever claim that Ferdinand von Aegir was a lazy man. As for lust Hubert had never caught Ferdinand in the two months he had been watching him masturbate or tup someone. 

Hubert would give up most nights and go into the village and fuck a random human, giving them the ride of their life. He usually only went for males as he liked to be filled, but sometimes he would choose a woman. He wasn’t above impaling himself with his own tail to get off. Whereas most demons had spade-shaped tail points, Ubus had phallus-shaped tails. They served a greater purpose than most demon’s tails. 

Humans for the most part believed they were dreaming when they rutted with a ubus. The horns, the wings, the tail, the inhuman skin color. Little did the people of Aegir know that the lust-filled fantasies they were experiencing were realities.

The branch creaked next to him and he turned his head, “Edelgard.” He said to his sister as he watched the beautiful prince rest.

“Still watching this one?” She asked with a tilt of her head, white hair spilling over her shoulders, tangled around her curled horns. Unlike his sister, his horns jutted up like minotaurs, Edelgard’s circled like a ram. They didn’t look alike at all, ubus often didn’t. They both had violetish skin, but Hubert’s had smears of black in it, that looked like ash. Edelgard had straight snow-white hair, Hubert’s hair was charcoal colored and curled. She had wide violet eyes and he had slitted pastel green eyes. He was nearing 7 feet tall, she was petite at 5 feet. She was all curves and he was all angles. 

“I can’t seem to pull myself from gazing at him,” He sighed in admission. 

“I am concerned for you, brother.” She frowned and put a small hand on his shoulder, “You almost miss feeding every night because you gaze at him far too long.”

“If worse came to worse I could always use the brothel,” He shrugged but hated the idea of paying for sex. He liked enthusiastically willing partners. He had never used the brothel back in their realm. It was filled with non-ubus species to worry less about bonding. Vampires, lycans, elves, and demons mainly worked there. A few humans. When a creature that was other came into the Ubus realm they could never leave. A gatekeeper, Linhardt, warned them upon their entry, waking from his slumber to pass on the ominous words, but most still entered. Hubert had never brought a creature in. Edelgard had brought in a mortal named Bernadetta to protect her from an abusive father. They had both fed with her at one point and were good friends with her. She worked in the gardens, loving all the carnivorous plants the Ubus realm had to offer. 

“If that is what you want,” She grimaced, “but you have expressed distaste in it before.” She tapped her chin, “I believe your words were, they are only doing it to make money and not truly enjoying it and I detest that.” She mocked his voice, making hers as grave and deep as it would go.

He smirked, “Go feed, Edelgard.” 

“As you wish, Hubert.” She scoffed, not enjoying being bossed about by him. Even though he was the elder sibling, she usually was the decision-maker and he followed. 

As he did every morning at 4 AM he left Ferdinand’s window and went into the village and fed. He returned to the portal before the sun rose. Ubus were not supposed to be out during the day, as humans would be alarmed by their demonic features and were less likely to believe them to be dreams. 

When he returned home he curled into his bed to sleep. He was exhausted even with nightly feedings. They just weren’t satisfying him. He wanted the prince. Now, how to get the prince to sin? It was the only way to become visible to him, the magic broken. 

He returned that night to the palace and heard Ferdinand and his father in another spat, “You will wed her!” His father raised a stubby finger and pointed it in Ferdinand’s face. 

“Father! I do not love her!” Ferdinand yelled. Ludwig had finally pushed the prince into yelling. Ferdinand was often loud, but in a jovial way, never in anger. 

“Ingrid Gatalea is a princess. You have turned down the others I have offered you!” He yelled, “Her family’s wealth struggles but their lands are vast and their name is good! You will wed her.” He reached up and grabbed Ferdinand’s chin. 

Anger burned through Hubert. Ferdinand may have been too pure to see him, but Ludwig was not. Hubert had every intention of threatening and intimidating the King once Ferdinand was asleep, but then the unexpected happened. 

“I’ve told you before that I have no interest in princesses,” Ferdinand growled and smacked his hand away. 

“I will not have my son be...be a queer!” Ludwig roared and reached up and smacked Ferdinand in the face. The sound echoed and a red mark marred the flawless freckled skin.

Hubert bristled and went from wanting to threaten the man to wanting to do murder. How dare he put his hands on Ferdinand! He would die slowly. He also couldn’t believe the bigotry of mortals. No other species cared about same-sex relations. Some weird humans decided it was bad and put it in a religious text and these humans believed it was the words of the Gods. The Gods were too busy to worry about mere trifles such as a human’s lover preferences.

The next minute seemed to move in slow motion. Ferdinand raised his fist and clocked his father right in the face. The bulbous man wailed and fell to the ground, no match for the young prince’s strength, “You will regret that!” The king hissed and stood to call his guards. Would he truly harm his own son? Sick his king’s guard on him?

Hubert wasn’t willing to find out. He appeared, teleporting in front of the man in a flash. Poor Ferdinand would just see his father being slammed around by what looked like air. 

Ludwig let out a cry when Hubert appeared, trying to look his most fearsome, unfurling his long black wings, his horns growing with rage, and fangs and claws flaring, but Ludwig’s cries were not the only sound, Ferdinand gasped and stumbled back. 

“You can see me?” He asked in Ferdinand’s direction, his hand grabbing Ludwig from the nape, the man going catatonic with fear. 

“W-what are you?” Ferdinand asked with a shiver, his bronze eyes filled with a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

He dropped Ludwig, the portly man fell to the floor, not a sound escaping his mouth. Hubert realized that the man had fainted and also pissed himself. How undignified. Perfect for a wretch that would harm his child. 

“I am Hubert. I will protect you,” He said and brought his wings back in to seem less frightening. He tried to make his fangs and claws recede, but they were not exactly responding in the way he wanted. His body was ready to battle and was alert for it.

“Protect me? Why?” Ferdinand gaped at him but took a bold step forward. He looked over Hubert’s body. It was bare other than the small leather shorts that he wore.

“Because you deserve better than this.” He answered truthfully. Ferdinand did not deserve his father’s torments. 

“I-I...Are you a demon?” He asked looking over him, his voice squeaking. Hubert had wished that he had appeared to him while in a seductive mood, he wouldn’t be frightening the prince then. 

“Of sorts,” Hubert said honestly, “I am a Ubus.” 

“A ubus!?” Ferdinand exclaimed, but then his lips curled, “My childhood best friend ran away with ubus.” He spoke affectionately, “They were protecting her from her father.”

“Bernadetta?” Hubert asked, as she had been from Aegir.

“Yes! Are you Edelgard?” Ferdinand asked and seemed ready to jump out of his skin with excitement.

“No,” Hubert smirked, “Edelgard is my sister. As I said I am Hubert.” He reminded the young prince. 

“Edelgard could have been a family name?” Ferdinand pointed out to him.

“Ubus don’t have family names,” He then stepped even closer, leaving only a foot between them, “Do you want to escape your father? This fate to have to marry someone you can’t love?” 

“Goddess, yes,” Ferdinand said, relief crossing his face. He apparently believed that Hubert would be able to help him out of this predicament. He could, but the trust for a creature that he just met was slightly alarming. Maybe he felt the same draw towards Hubert as Hubert felt for him. 

“You could come to the Ubus realm. Bernadetta is there. Humans can live happy lives there, but you would be giving up your prince hood.” He held out a hand, “But once you enter the realm, you can never leave.” He warned, with honesty.

“I do not have any love for being royal,” He blinked up at him, “Where would I stay?” 

“You could stay at my place,” He offered, “Or even Bernadetta’s. I am sure she would be happy to have you seeing your relationship.” He wanted to demand Ferdinand stay at his place, but he wouldn’t take his free will from him. 

“Thank you. She has her own dwelling?” He asked with hopefulness.

“Yes, right next to the greenhouse that she works at.” He tilted his head watching the expressive mortal think through things. 

“She has a job?”

“Yes, everyone has a job in the ubus realm. We work together to make the society function,” He gave a light layout of the economic structure of Enbarr to Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand nodded in understanding, “And what do you do?” 

“I am a record keeper. I record the history of our land in books in our library.” He explained. 

“I will go with you,” The redhead whispered. “Let me gather my things.” 

Hubert nodded, afraid to say anything more, not wanting to scare the prince off. He followed Ferdinand who grabbed a sack and put some clothes in it, a picture of his mother, who Hubert knew was deceased, and a jar of tea leaves. Hubert found that amusing. The ubus realm would have plenty of tea that the little mortal would enjoy and Hubert could always come and purchase Ferdinand teas, but he let it be. “Should I take any currency?” 

“No, our money is different. Yours would be nothing but a showpiece.” He told him, “You might make a few quid by selling it to a collector, but not much more.” 

Ferdinand left behind the coins that were on his vanity. He grabbed a hairbrush and a golden music box, “This is it.” He said breathlessly. 

Hubert reached for him and Ferdinand trustingly took his hand. When they appeared in front of the portal, Linhardt appeared, “Mortal, if you enter the Ubus realm you will know paradise and pleasure, but you will never be able to leave. Do you consent to these terms of your own free will?” Linhardt yawned and stretched at the end. 

“I do,” Ferdinand said bravely, his golden hair glowing in the moonlight, his silk white pajamas reflecting it. 

Hubert’s heart thudded as they stepped across the threshold together.


	2. The Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been picturing this crazed metallic demon world and think that I am going to move there! 
> 
> Thank you to KC for betaing all my fics. I couldn't do this without you. 
> 
> Scream about ferdibert with me on Twitter @sleepinthedirt9

Ferdinand was awestruck when they went through the portal. This world was nothing he could ever imagine. The grass sparkled silver in the moonlight and bright teal, white, and pink stars glowed in the deep purple night sky. The tree were skyscrapers, with black and silver birch-looking bark and leaves that were metallic. He gaped at the silver, gold, copper, bronze, and rose gold colored leaves. The plants were monstrously large but gorgeous. Flowers bigger than barrels sprouted in all colors of the rainbow.

The buildings were cottage-looking and made from wood or adobe. The roofs were made of sticks, hay, and leaves. He wondered how they would keep the rain out during storms. He saw a river flowing and the water was a beautiful jade green and it was lined with black sand. This world was beautiful, “Wow!” He whispered. 

“I guess it is pretty different from what you are used to.” Hubert murmured and place his hand on Ferdinand’s lower back, “Let’s get you to my dwelling for the night.” 

“Hubert?” Ferdinand stopped and looked up at him, “Why did you save me?” 

“Because you didn’t deserve being treated like that.” He answered but seemed to be leaving some great part out.

“Why were you at my home?” He asked curiously. 

“I…Well...you see, I may have been looking to feed but, I couldn’t reveal myself to you as you had not committed any grievous sins. Until tonight, I guess.” He admitted his skin shading a deeper purple.

Ferdinand blushed and felt his heart pound in his chest, “You...you wanted to feed on me?” He had heard tales of this type of demon and knew that they feed on seed. Ferdinand’s mouth went dry at the thought of Hubert drinking him down. 

He nodded, “But do not worry, I don’t expect that of you. This wasn’t a trade.” He said quickly. 

Ferdinand owed his life to the man. He knew that it was not a trade, or at least not an equal one. He had spent his entire life being chase. He could never lay with a man because of his station and his father and the Church of Serios’ views. He never wanted to lay with a woman. He could experience laying with a man tonight if he so wished. He laid his hand gently on the demon’s bare chest, ‘What... what if I wanted to?” 

Hubert let out a breath and inspected his face with those lime-colored eyes, “If you wanted to then I would be delighted to feed with you. Though there are a few things you need to understand about sex with a Ubus now you are in this realm.” He placed a black and purple hand atop Ferdinand’s freckled pale one. 

“Tell me,” He rushed, wanting to experience this now. Ferdinand did not care that he was a demon. He was still beautiful now that his rage had subsided. His wings looked as black as the bark here, a texture like dragon scales and he wanted to touch them. He had kind eyes that glowed. He was skinny but in an attractive way that reminded Ferdinand of the male dancers at court. 

“When you have sex with a ubus we feed on your arousal and sexual energy. Not necessarily your seed. Drinking seed is just a bonus.” Ferdinand shuddered in response to his words, Hubert had a gravelly voice and it made him tingle, “And if you have intercourse with a ubus three times you become eternally mated and become a ubus yourself.” 

“How?” Ferdinand looked at him with distress at the ambiguity of Hubert’s statement. How did a human just become a demon after three romps with a demon? 

“It’s a mystical bond,” Hubert explained, “Each time you lay with one of us, you form a bond. That bond has magic in it. That is why most Ubus never have sex with someone more than once unless they are sure that person is their mate or if they are starving.” He answered.

“How do you know if someone is your mate?” Ferdinand inquired and ran his hand up along Hubert’s arm, feeling the skin and being surprised that the texture was no different than a human’s. 

“I haven’t found mine so I can’t fully describe it from experience, but I’ve been told that it is like nothing else. You feel energized and better than you ever have been before.” He explained and reached for a clementine curl. 

He ran the standard between his long charcoal fingers and Ferdinand took a deep breath, “I want you.” Ferdinand confessed and wrapped his arms around Hubert. He rested his hands on his lower back and pulled him forward. 

“Are you sure?” Hubert whispered and gazed at him with intensity. 

“Yes.” He stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Hubert’s. 

Hubert’s lips were cold and thin, but his kiss was eager and passionate. He tasted like macchiato with cream and Ferdinand lapped at him for more.

Ferdinand hadn’t got to experience kissing before this other than a peck kiss, but he was loving the wildness of it. Their teeth clicked, their tongues tangled, their hands roamed. It was intoxicating. Hubert’s nail’s dug into his shoulders and he groaned into their hungry kiss. 

“We should take this to my home,” Hubert stopped the kiss and let out a ragged breath. 

Ferdinand nodded and took his hand. Hubert teleported them into the dwelling. It was small and one room. There was a queen-sized bed with jet black knit blankets on it. A small kitchen and shelf of books finished off the room. The door to the right was open and it showed a small bathroom. Ferdinand didn’t take much time to observe the room. He could look at everything later, right now he wanted to explore Hubert. 

Ferdinand looked at the bed and then back up at Hubert, “Where do we start?” He husked. 

Hubert lustily studied him, “We could remove a few layers.”

Ferdinand let out a husky chuckle, “You only have one layer,” He ran his fingers along the leathery shorts trying to lure the demon out of them. 

“Well, what if we got you to the same amount of clothing as me?” Hubert rasped.

Ferdinand teased him by lifting the hem of his pajama top and revealing a flash of his freckled abs. Hubert’s eyes widen with want, “Wow, your eyes are sparkling?” Ferdinand gawked and dropped the material. 

“I’ve begun to feed on your energy, then,” Hubert explained and then he dipped his head. 

Ferdinand met his kiss vigorously. Hubert then sucked on his bottom lip and it sent a shivered down his spine. His stomach coiled with arousal and his cock began to stand at full attention. His fingers ghosted over Hubert’s skin and he accidentally bumped his wings, “Sorry,” He murmured.

“It feels good when you touch them,” He sighed into the kiss. Then he started to fuck Ferdinand’s mouth with his tongue. 

Ferdinand let out a desperate moan at the feel of it. His toes curled and his knees felt weak. He had never had an intensity burn through him like this. Hubert’s fingers trailed along his skin making it prickle with a soft sensation. 

Hubert shoved their hips together and let a cry into Ferdinand’s mouth. He was dizzy with need from the erotic sounds and languid thrust of Hubert’s hips. Their cocks rubbed together with the annoying fabric between them. 

He yanked down the shorts that Hubert was wearing to reveal a glistening cock. It was purple with dark veins pulsing. His seed had a golden glitter to it. It was so stunning. Even the crisp black hair that was trimmed around the base of his cock was beautiful. 

Hubert followed suit and pulled down Ferdinand’s silk pants. His own cock was standing tall and proud. It leaked a milky fluid that wasn’t as near as gorgeous as Hubert’s seed. His cock was substantially thicker than Hubert’s.   
Hubert groaned at the sight of it, “I need that in me.” 

Ferdinand quivered when Hubert pressed him down to the bed. The incubus kissed down his body and his brain short-circuited when Hubert dipped his tongue down to the slit of his cock and licked it. Ferdinand had never experienced such rapture, “Oh yes! Hubert more!” He tangled his fingers in the midnight curls. 

Then Hubert wasted no time to engulf his cock. It disappeared in his mouth and Hubert hollowed his cheeks, his lips red and glossy with spit to help his cock glide between them. Hubert expertly began to fondle his cock as he stroked and Ferdinand bucked into his mouth. 

He noticed that Hubert’s other hand was reaching behind himself. Hubert was opening himself and that made his heart feel like it was going to burst, “Wait! Stop!” He cried. 

The demon paused his motions and Ferdinand cupped his cheeks, “Stop or I will spend.” He choked out. 

Hubert pulled off without a word. He climbed up and straddled Ferdinand’s muscular hips. Ferdinand felt the demon’s slick fingers grasp his shaft. He whimpered when he realized that Hubert lined it up with his entrance. 

As Hubert seated himself on Ferdinand’s cock, Ferdinand roared out his excitement. It was better than he heard. He couldn’t help but try to move his hips, but Hubert started to ride him. Hubert’s claws sunk into his shoulders. He set a slow place that made Ferdinand moan.

Ferdinand pulled on Hubert’s hips harder, “More!” He urged. 

“As you wish,” Hubert grinned and started pounding his ass down on Ferdinand’s length. He moved quicker, snapping his hips. “NGGGHHHAAHHH!” Hubert whined raggedly. 

“Ah, Hubert! I won’t last like this!” He shook beneath the man who was riding him wantonly.

“Me too.” Hubert gasped and trembled. 

Ferdinand felt his entire body tense then fireworks exploded. His back bowed and his seed flooded the demon’s tightness. He let out a cacophony of cries with each pulse. 

Hubert blasted along his chest with a silent scream. Golden pleasure painted his chest, glittering. It was thick like caramel and smelled sweet. He wanted to taste it. He ran his fingers through it and brought it to his own lips. He sucked it from his fingers, “Like frosting.” He hummed at the sweet flavor. 

“The color and taste are to appeal for others to let us feed,” He winced as he slid off Ferdinand’s cock, making them both moan. 

Ferdinand turned to face the spot where Hubert had stumbled next to him, “What do we do now?” He asked shyly.

“Clean off the cum and then sleep,” He smiled at him, “How was your first time?” 

“Better than I ever dreamed,” He flushed and cuddled into Hubert, kissing him with a soft affection. 

Hubert reached next to the table by his bed and grabbed a hanky and gave them a quick clean down. They would need to bathe in the morning, but for now, this would do, “I’m glad. You should rest. Sex with a ubus will tire you out a lot. We take a lot of your energy.” 

Ferdinand heard his words but was already in the haze he felt right before he drifted to sleep. 

~~~

The next morning Hubert woke Ferdinand had already found out how to fill the bathtub. He was sitting in the steaming water and relaxing. He looked so peaceful in the emerald water. Hubert moved and Ferdinand turned his head, “This water is amazing.” 

Hubert walked to the side and dipped his fingers in it, “It has extra nutrients in it from all the plants and soil around here. You will love how it will silken your skin.” 

Ferdinand pulled the water up to his face and splashed it over it, “I already love this place.” 

Hubert shook his head and laugh, “You have barely experienced it.” He already knew that Ferdinand was theatrical. He exaggerated his every emotion. 

“What I have experienced,” He gave Hubert a meaningful look that made Hubert’s breath catch, “Is better than everything I’ve ever known.” 

“I will not feed you falsehoods, Ferdinand. Last night was unlike anything I have experienced either.” Hubert confessed. The part he did not add was that he believed after how he felt waking up this morning, completely energized, that Ferdinand was his mate. 

He couldn’t put that on Ferdinand immediately. He wanted to give him the chance to experience this world. Ferdinand had lived in turmoil so long, he didn’t need the pressure of worrying about matehood right away. 

Hubert just didn’t know what to do about it, because now he didn’t want to sleep with anyone else, but if he didn’t feed he would die. 

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that,” The redhead murmured and stood from the water. He walked up to Hubert and wrapped his wet naked body around him.   
Hubert stiffened. How was he going to avoid sleeping with Ferdinand again if Ferdinand was doing things like this? 

He needed a distraction, “What if we went to see Bernadetta today?” He choked out, his cock growing hard from their naked bodies being pressed together. 

He looked up at Hubert and smiled, “I would love that.” He stood on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Hubert’s lips making his heart do a flip. 

Bernadetta would be the distraction that gave him time to think.


End file.
